Użytkownik:Brat Zakonny
Witaj! Jestem Brat Zakonny, Weteran 1. Kompani Darth Endżelsów - Skrzydła Śmierdzi. O mnie „Lepiej umrzeć za Imperatora, niż żyć dla siebie...”' - Drednot Kosmicznych Marines „Ten, kto zobaczy własną zagładę, może lepiej jej uniknąć. Ten, kto zobaczy zagładę innych, może ją przyśpieszyć.” - Eldrad Ulthran, Arcyprorok z Ulthwe. „''Czym jest nasza misja? Nieść śmierć tym, którzy odwrócili się od Lwa i poprzez to zmyć naszą hańbę.” - Mroczne Anioły.'' '„... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ....”' '- Lord Nekronów. '' '''Steam: Chapter Brother' Origin i Wargaming: maxi12333 thumb|310px|Mroczne Anioły - mój ulubiony ZakonMam na imię Maciej, mam 17 lat, chodzę do 2. klasy liceum i pierwszy raz dowiedziałem się o grze z tego uniwersum jakieś 9 lat temu podczas wgrywania gry Company of Heroes wyświetlił mi się demo gry Dawn of War Dark Crusade. Wtedy myślałem, że to tylko takie gry ale jakieś 7''' lata temu '''dowiedziałem się, że to jednak nie tylko jakaś tam gierka wymyślona tak sobie, a wchodzi w skład uniwersum Warhammera 40.000. Parę lat temu znalazłem tę stronie, a za pośrednictwem jedenego z naszych członków dołączyłem do społeczności Astronomican. Obecnie rzadko odwiedzam Astro ale jednak od czasu do czasu robię to. :) Jak chodzi o źródła z których czerpałem informacje, to głównie pochodzą z Codexów z 5 edycji (w przypadku Tyranidów mam 4 edycję). Informacje znajdowałem też od naszych anglojęzycznych odpowiedników np. wh40. W ostateczności korzystałem z gier komputerowych z serii Dawn of War. Osobiście moim ulubionym Zakonem są Mroczne Anioły, a co z tym idzie uwielbiam Kosmicznych Marines, choć także lubię rasę Eldarów. Z racji że ulubioną frakcją (którymi zresztą tylko i wyłącznie grałem) w HoMN 3 i 5 byli i są Nekromańci, to oczywistym jest fakt iż bardzo lubię Nekronów. Często lubię poczytać resztę Codexów które mam (Orkowie, Nekroni, Tyrki itd.) :) Podkłady muzyczne do MA *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAeD8LJ8k3E *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOIm2F_n2xM *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPvPNnfJ_9Q *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UvaS9BTHIg *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YQ407VzYs0 Teraz trochę PowerWolfa :) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8ub85081Eg - Składanka PowerWolfa ;); *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYJQGSapz-A - Catholic in the Morning ... Satanist at Night; *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZm4zseMok0 - Primo Victoria (Sabbaton). *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNK5-uE5JFg - oraz hit znany przez całe Imperium! xD Argument dobry na wszystko xD *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOKKmyi318Y Mój wkład: thumb|Piękne Wspomnienia... Piękny Regiment...Zaznaczone * są to artykuły mojego autorstwa. * Krwawe Kruki * Zwiadowcy Kosmicznych Marines * Mroczne Anioły * Pajęczy Trakt * Kategoria: Użytkownicy * Eldarzy * C'tan * Tysiąc Synów * Niosący Słowo * Czarny Legion * Czołg Grawitacyjny Hammerhead* * Eldrad Ulthran* * Książę Yriel* * Światostatek Ulthwe* * Światostatek Alaitoc* * Światostatek Biel-Tan* * Światostatek Iyanden* * Światostatek Saim-Hann* * Ponurzy Mściciele* * Mistrz Sammael* * Wewnętrzny Krąg* * Światostatki* * 966.M41 - Wojna pod oceanem* * 999.M41 - Zimowe wilki* * I wiele więcej Ulubione Wiki *Dawn of War Polska *Gothicpedia *Elder Scrolls Wiki *WH40 *Centrum Społeczności *i oczywiście Astronomican ;) Galeria DoW'a SS Tytany.jpg|Tak się kończy gra jak ktoś mnie wkurzy w multi na modach ;) Młodszy i jego ziomki.jpg|Młodszy "bawi się" w orka :) Dla Inkwizycji nie ma niemożliwych.jpg|Da się? Da się! xD Terminatorzy chodzą TYLKO po chodnikach xD.jpg|Terminatorzy chodzą TYLKO po chodnikach xD Na co mi 2 Leman Russy skoro mogę wymiatać 10 sentinelami xD.jpg|Na co mi 2 Leman Russy skoro mogę wymiatać 10 Sentinelami xD Początek walki.jpg|Początek walki (No Limit Mod) ;) Końcówka.jpg|Końcówka (No Limit Mod) :) O NIE ZABILI JEDNEGO!!!.jpg|O NIE ZABILI JEDNEGO!!! (No Limit Mod) :) No to koniec walki!!!.jpg|No to koniec walki!!! (No Limit Mod) :) Inkwizytor.jpg|Tak to się kończy jeśli Młodszy wyzwie mnie 1 vs 1 w DoW'e.. właściwie zrobiłem "daba" zanim to było modne xD Może Rozejm. Jestem Za!.jpg|Zakonny Dowódca - Może rozejm? Komandor Tau - jestem ZA!!! Kategoria:Użytkownicy